Realms
This page sums up all of the Realms within the vicinity of Zeterra. You may or may not know that Zeterra is but one Realm. It lies in a group of other Realms closely and directly tied to it, allowing teleportation for mortals. This is known as a Realm system. The name of this Realm system is the Destiny System. This page will also describe the logic and other societal functions. The Wintergreen System Wintergreen: Wintergreen, not to be confused with the Wintergreen Isles, was the homeland of most of the more prominent Gods around Zeterra. Wintergreen was an absolutely massive realm, easily twenty times larger than Zeterra. The incredible diversity also made it a cultural hub for most beings able to travel between realms. Along with it's size, it had a relatively low population density, with only two or three large cities. Most of the realm was covered in forested wilderness. However, the realm was destroyed by a Time Devourer, who altered the state of the realm's soul, causing the realm to shatter into many pieces. Those pieces are still floating around out there, somewhere. Wintergreen was never in the Destiny System. It was in a system far away, a distance typically only crossed by the hardiest of beings. Realm Systems Realm systems are large areas of void. Locally, they're sectioned off by Osis and Asmus. They act as real estate on a godly level. Local Gods first ask Osis or Asmus to have access to a system, and if the answer is yes, they can proceed to create things there. There are only a few systems we know of at the moment. Most of the ones we know of are nowhere near us. The Destiny System The Destiny System is where this lore's "home base" is located. It has thick dimensional walls, meaning it's hard to get in and out. The Wintergreen System The Wintergreen System is where most of our Gods are from. Dramae, Harral, Medasz, Raporis, Takous and a few others are all from here. It is also the home system of the Spiritkin. It is unknown what God(s), if any, reside here. The Milky System The Milky System is one of the farthest systems from the Destiny System that we know of. Dramae has mentioned visiting this place, but never described it. It is known to be heavily focused on science, yet lacking almost all possible magical properties. The current beings that reside over it are under heavy debate, both there and here. The great distance to it brings up a large amount of ambiguity on this subject. However, it is certain that this Realm System still lives. Ysk-Ki'Ell Ni-Ria Ysk-Ki'Ell Ni-Ria, also known as Niria, is the home system of Skril'Astriloth. It is a barbaric place, and all of the realms are closely connected via physical bridges. The races that exist here are constantly at war, with none ever really taking the lead. Nyxa rules over this system, giving little care for the war raging below her. These days, Ysk-Ki'Ell Ni-Ria is mainly inhabited by the Nightkin. The Stahlriig System The Stahlriig System is an empty system a fair distance from us. There are no Gods to speak of, and we cannot tell with any level of certainty if there ever was a Realm or Realms. However, we do know that the level of Anti-Mana in this system is far lower than usual. The Efrusdust System The Efrusdust System was an abnormally large system, with, in its prime, at least 12 Realms. However, most information of this system was destroyed.Category:Realms Category:Gods